Help Me, Sasuke
by Mbik Si Kambing
Summary: Chap 2 is up! Sasuke diteror! Berawal dari CD yang diberikan Naruto, telepon dan SMS yang tidak dikenal sampai suara tangisan dari belakang rumah. Semua itu membuat Sasuke menjadi parno. Apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan untuk menghentikan teror yang merusak kehidupan tenangnya? Very bad summary. Cover is not mine. RnR Please.
1. Chapter 1

Halo minna-chama…

Ketemu lagi ama Mbik si Author jarang mandi ini ^0^/

Gomen Mbik buat karya baru lagi, padahal fic laen belum pada kelar :(

Sepertinya Mbik terkena penyakit WB dan Tabestry Syndrome (-_-lll) *Tidaaakkk…*

Kali ini Mbik mencoba buat Twoshot dengan ganre Horror/Comedy. Gomen ya..kalau jadinya malah garing m(_ _)m

Biar lebih kerasa coba pas baca matiin lampu terus dengerin musik-musik horror :)

Selamat membaca dan merinding gila:)

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke.**

Siapa yang tidak kenal pemuda satu ini. Sudah ganteng, tajir, keren, pintar dan masih banyak kelebihan lain yang dimiliki bungsu Uchiha satu ini. Kelebihan-kelebihan itu membuat para gadis, guru, bahkan bibi-bibi kantin ditempatnya menimba ilmu kesemsem alias naksir pada perawakannya yang serba bling-bling itu. Mereka bahkan secara ekstrim membuat SFC―Sasuke Fans Club―sebuah klub dimana pemuja dan pecinta Sasuke berkumpul saling bertukar gosip, informasi, bahkan foto sang idola. Motto mereka adalah '**_Sasuke milik kita bersama_**'. Jadi bagi gadis-gadis yang nyatain perasaan ke doi, harap hati-hati karena anggota-anggota SFC akan siap menghalangi hal tersebut. Dengan segala cara.

Jadi jangan salahkan Sasuke jika sampai saat ini masih menjomlo. Sehari-hari ia hanya ditemani sahabat satu-satunya. Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, Uzumaki Naruto. Kemana-mana mereka selalu berdua. Berangkat dan pulang bareng, makan bekal bareng, _hang out_ bareng, pokoknya dimana ada Naruto disitu ada Sasuke. Karena kedekatan mereka berdua itu, ga' salah 'kan kalau gosip bahwa mereka homo santer terdengar. Tapi gosip itu dibatah oleh seluruh anggota SFC. Mereka tidak rela kalau idolanya itu seorang gay.

Tapi apakah gosip itu benar?

Sayang seribu sayang, sampai saat ini misteri itu belum terungkap, bahkan seorang Ino Yamanaka-pun tidak bisa mengorek informasi itu pada sumbernya langsung.

Dan orang yang sedaritadi kita bicarakan sedang asyik mematut diri di cermin. Dengan wajah stoic-nya, Sasuke mengancingkan satu-persatu kemejanya, kemudian memasang dasi, dan terakhir mengenakan Blazer berwarna biru tua, dibagian saku kirinya terukir lambang sekolah―Konoha High School. Setelah puas dengan pakaiannya, ia mengambil sebotol parfum dan menyemprotkan keseluruh baju, alasannya sih biar wangi sampai pulang sekolah dan terakhir ia mengambil tube kecil berwarna biru bertuliskan **_'BB Cream'_**. Dengan telaten ia mengoleskan cream itu keseluruh wajah. Siapa bilang cowok ga' boleh pakai **_'BB cream'_**, aktor-aktor korea saja sudah pakai semua, karena selain bisa meratakan warna wajah, khasiat BB cream juga bisa menyamarkan noda hitam. Wajah Sasuke yang emang dari lahir udah ganteng, semakin tambah ganteng setelah memakai BB cream.

Setelah dirasa sempurna, Sasuke menatap bayangannya di cermin sambil berkata,

"Kau memang tampan, Sasuke," seraya tersenyum sambil mengelus dagu. Emang pemuda satu ini bisa dibilang rajanya narsis.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..**

**Help Me, Sasuke~ © Mbik Si Kambing**

**..**

**Pairing: SasuHina**

**..**

**Genre: Horror/Comedy**

**..**

**Warning: OOC(Super duper), AU, Bahasa diluar EYD, Typos, Gaje, Garing, and many more..**

**..**

**If U don't like, please don't read**

* * *

"Sasuke… cepat turun sarapan!" terdengar suara teriakan dari bawah.

"Iya, kaa-san. Sebentar lagi…!" ucap Sasuke sambil berteriak. Sebelum ia turun untuk sarapan, Sasuke harus melakukan ritual paginya terlebih dahulu.

Ada pepatah yang bilang tidak ada orang yang terlahir sempurna, begitu juga Sasuke. Seluruh keluarga bahkan anggota SFC pun tidak ada yang tahu bahwa seorang Sasuke yang serba sempurna itu memiliki kekurangan. Hanya Naruto-lah yang tahu akan hal itu, bahkan mungkin gara-gara Naruto-lah, Sasuke sampai terkena 'virus' itu.

Dengan langkah santai ia melangkah ke tempat dimana lemari bajunya berada, dibukanya pintu tersebut. Terdapat baju-baju tergatung dan tumpukan celana. Sekilas tidak ada yang salah dengan lemarinya, namun jika kau menyibak baju-baju yang tergantung, kau akan melihat sebuah pintu rahasia. Rahasia yang juga merupakan bukti otentik kalau Sasuke masih normal dan bukan seorang gay.

"Ohayou Mayu-chan,"ucap Sasuke setelah membuka pintu rahasia itu. Ia membelai-belai potret sebesar 16 R.

Disekelilingnya terpajang foto-foto, poster-poster dari salah satu personil AKB 48, Watanabe Mayu. Tidak hanya itu, disana terdapat juga bantal-bantal berbentuk hati bergambar foto Mayu.

Watanabe Mayu? Kok bisa?

Semua berkat Naruto―yang juga seorang WOTA*―memaksa Sasuke untuk menemaninya nonton konser AKB 48. Terpaksa deh Sasuke ikut. Sasuke yang belum pernah nonton konser sebelumnya terkagum-kagum melihat performa anggota AKB 48 dan dari ke-48 member AKB, Mayu-lah yang paling ia sukai. Menurutnya, Mayu-chan itu cantik dan imut. Sejak saat itu Sasuke jadi ketularan Naruto untuk _hunting_ pernak-pernik AKB 48. Sasuke dengan Watanabe Mayu dan Naruto dengan Takahashi Minami.

Entah bagaimana reaksi para fansnya kalau melihat Sasuke seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

Setelah menyapa idolanya, Sasuke kembali memasang wajah datar dan segera turun untuk sarapan. Kemudian ia langsung berangkat ke sekolah.

Seperti biasa Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian di sekolah. Cewek-cewek pada teriak histerisbahkan ada yang nyaris pingsan. Tidak hanya itu beberapa cowok juga ada yang berteriak histeris ketika melihat Sasuke lewat. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan anak-anak di sekolahnya tersebut. Ia ingin waktu cepat berlalu sehingga ia bisa pulang ke rumah dengan cepat.

.

"Teme~~" teriak Naruto setelah jam pelajaran usai. Mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Naruto yang diabaikan hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Lihat ini…'barang' baru, aku dapat dari teman ayah yang bekerja di bidang Broadcast."

Ucapan Naruto barusan membuat langkah Sasuke berhenti dan memandang bungkusan di tangan Naruto.

"Aku sudah menontonnya, nih aku pinjamkan. Jangan lupa besok dikembalikan!" Naruto menyodorkan bungkusan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Hn, Nanti aku tonton," ucap Sasuke datar dan acuh. Ia memasukan bungkusan tersebut ke dalam tas dengan malas, seolah-olah bungkusan itu tidak penting. Dari luar sih _stay cool_ tapi di dalamnya siapa sangka kalau Sasuke senengnya bukan main.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Sasuke," jawab Mikoto Uchiha yang sedang asyik nonton TV.

"Sudah makan? Kok telat pulangnya?" tanya Mikoto.

"Sudah, kaa-san. Gomen, tadi aku ada tugas kelompok sama Naruto."

"Oh, ya sudah."

Sasuke langsung naik ke lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan memejamkan mata. Setelah 10 menit beristirahat, ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar cuci muka. Si doi jelas ga' mau wajah tampannya jerawatan karena lupa cuci muka. Kemudian ia turun dan melihat ibunya yang masih asyik nonton TV di ruang keluarga. Hanya ibunya dan dia yang ada di rumah, sedangkan Itachi dan ayahnya sedang berada di luar kota. Sasuke yang tidak ada kerjaan terpaksa ikut nonton. Ternyata ibunya sedang menonton acara mistis berjudul **_'Memang dunia lain'_**dengan paranormal bernama Kyai Orochimaru. Sasuke hanya bisa memutar bola matanya melihat acara kesukaan ibunya itu.

"Bagaimana Kyai Oro, apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di kamar ini?" tanya pembawa acara.

"Hemm... Hemmm..." gumam seorang kakek-kakek tua sambil menganggukkan kepala. Si kakek memiliki rambut panjang bak model iklan shampo, serta seekor ular berwarna ungu metalik melilit dilehernya.

"Bagaimana Manda?" si kakek malah bertanya pada ularnya.

Manda―si ular―meliak-liuk gelisah, lidahnya terulur dan mendesis.

"Ah… begitu," kata kyai Oro. Sepertinya ia paham bahasa ular.

"Di sini memang ada penunggunya…" dengan nada dalam sambil memejamkan mata, tangannya melambai-lambai pada udara kosong, "..dan disana ada hantu gadis yang bunuh diri."

"Benarkah?" tanya si pembawa acara sedikit takut.

"Emmm… ya… benar… AHhkk―" kalimat kyai Oro terputus karena merintih kesakitan.

Ia memegang kepalanya dan tiba-tiba muncul suara backsong andalan **_'bukan dunia lain'_**, suara seperti detak jantung manusia. Degdeg…degdeg…

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya pembawa acara panik. Takut terjadi apa-apa dengan sang paranormal.

"Haah… haahh…Sepertinya dia menyerangku, tenang saja. Dengan ini aku akan mengusirnya."

Penjelasan Kyai Oro membuat suasana rumah menjadi kelam. Manik hitamnya memandang keseluruh ruang dengan tegang. Kemudian dari balik sakunya, ia mengambil botol kaca dan menggumamkan mantra tidak jelas.

"Humbla…bla….bla….hummmm…..Blaa…. ….awwaaa…waaaa!"

Tangannya membuat simbol-simbol aneh, belum lagi badannya yang bergetar dengan hebat. Sementara itu muncul suara-suara aneh entah darimana, perabotan-perabotan yang tiba-tiba bergerak dan angin yang berhembus dengan kencang.

Tingkah aneh kyai Oro dan situasi yang berubah horror membuat sang pembawa acara semakin panik ketakutan dan membuatnya bersembunyi dibalik meja.

"Tenang rumah ini sudah aman. Aku sudah memasukkannya kedalam botol," ucap kyai Oro sambil tersenyum menyeramkan. Ternyata ritual pengusiran hantu sudah selesai dan hantunya sudah terperangkap di dalam botol.

"Wah, hebat sekali kyai Oro. Saya sampai takjub. Sekali lagi, kyai Oro mampu mengusir hantu." Kamera memfokuskan diri ke pembawa acara yang kala itu mengelap keringat dengan sapu tangan.

"..dan sampailah kita dipenghujung acara. Bagi pemirsa yang merasa rumahnya dihantui segera hubungi kami di nomor 028-19936-XXX. Kami dari kru **_'memang dunia lain'_** beserta kyai Oro siap membantu anda. Selamat malam."

**Klik.**

Mikoto mematikan TV.

"Ne… Sasuke. Menurutmu rumah kita bebas dari hantu, tidak?" tanya Mikoto.

"Entahlah kaa-san. Jangan terlalu percaya dengan acara itu. Itu pasti akal-akalan mereka saja."

"Tapi kaa-san yakin kyai Oro tidak bohong. Sepertinya ia benar-benar bisa mengusir hantu."

"Hah, omong kosong! Aku yakin hantu itu tidak ada, kaa-san. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, Sasuke."

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

Teng-teng-teng.

Jam yang berdentang 10 kali dari ruang tengah menadakan bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam. Ketika ia menutup pintu kamarnya, Sasuke menghela nafas sambil memengang dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang dan keringat membasahi dahinya.

'Hantu itu tidak ada,' batin Sasuke sambil menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Lebih baik aku nonton Mayu-chan saja ah~"

Sasuke membuka tas dan mengambil bungkus plastik yang diberikan Naruto tadi sore. Setelah menghidupkan komputer dan memasukan keping CD, ia mulai menonton konser AKB 48 yang tidak sempat ditontonnya. Karena keasyikan menonton, Sasuke sampai melupakan ketakutannya.

Yups. Kekurangan Sasuke yang kedua adalah **takut sama hantu**. Bahkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto-pun tidak tahu kekurangannya yang satu ini. Hanya tuhan dan dirinyalah yang tahu.

**Pet….**

Sedang asyik-asyik menonton Mayu bernyanyi, tiba-tiba saja layar komputer padam. Sasuke kesal kenapa komputernya harus mati disaat-saat penting seperti ini. Sasuke meng-klik dan memencet tombol keyboard asal-asalan namun tetap saja komputernya mati.

"Hah.. lebih baik aku tidur saja," ucap Sasuke pasrah. Namun belum juga ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tiba-tiba layar komputernya kembali hidup dan menampilkan sebuah sumur dengan latar putih polos.

"Aneh… apa itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk gambar sumur. Sebuah sumur tua, persis seperti sumur yang ada di belakang rumahnya.

'Pasti ulah Naruto,' batinnya kesal.

Sasuke mematikan komputernya paksa, namun gagal. Gambar sumur itu masih terpampang dihadapannya. Matanya membelalak kaget ketika sebuah tangan muncul dari dalam sumur. Susah payah ia menelan ludah, matanya masih terpaku pada tangan keriput itu. Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia merasakan firasat buruk akan terjadi setelah ini.

Tepat dugaannya.

Tangan tersebut memegang tepian sumur, seakan ingin keluar dari dalam situ. Kemudian muncul tangan lainnya, tangan yang sama keriputnya dengan yang satunya. Sasuke panik. Ia memencet tombol restart berkali-kali namun hasilnya nihil. Matanya berpindah dari tombol restart ke layar berkali-kali.

Sosok itu sudah menampakkan kepalanya. Namun wajahnya tidak terlihat karena rambut panjang menutupinya. Sasuke semakin gelisah, keringat dingin bercucuran di keningnya. Akhirnya sosok keluar dari dalam sumur dengan menggunakan terusan berwarna putih. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil membaui udara. Kemudian matanya yang tertutup rambut memandang Sasuke tajam. Seolah-olah ia tahu keberadaaan Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut dan tanpa sadar terjatuh dari kursinya.

Pelan-pelan sosok hantu itu merayap menuju Sasuke. Merangkak bagaikan seekor laba-laba. Makin dekat…makin dekat…. Jarak mereka semakin dekat dan si hantu berjalan semakin cepat. Sepertinya si hantu ingin keluar dari layar kemudian ingin mencekik Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin panik. Belum pernah ia merasa ketakutan seperti ini. Keringat sudah membasahi bajunya. Ingin berteriak namun tidak bisa, seakan ada batu yang mengganjal tenggorokannya.

'Bagaimana ini? Apa sebentar lagi aku akan mati?'

Sasuke kembali teringat Mayu-chan―sang idola. Ia tidak boleh mati konyol di sini. matanya mencari-cari sesuatu dan akhirnya berhenti di satu titik.

'Munkin ini satu-satunya cara,' batin Sasuke.

Dilihatnya kembali layar komputernya. Sebentar lagi si hantu akan sampai ke layar kaca komputer. Tangan keriput itu sudah menjulur ke depan. Sasuke hanya mempunyai waktu beberapa detik.

Sedetik saja terlambat entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dengan nafas terputus-putus dan jantung yang berdegup kencang, Sasuke merangkak ke bawah meja dan menarik kabel stopcontact.

**Tep.**

Layar komputer padam. Sasuke akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding.

"Untung saja," kata Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangannya yang sedari tadi bergetar.

Ia kembali menatap layar komputer yang sudah berubah hitam. Tidak ada lagi gambar sumur dan sosok hantu di sana. Apa jadinya kalau Sasuke terlambat menarik kabel tersebut? Apa hantu itu akan keluar dari balik layar?

Sasuke tidak mau memikirkan hal itu.

Berjalan gontai, ia menuju tempat tidurnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan dan menarik selimut. Belum pernah ia merasa selelah ini. Sekilas ia melirik jam yang ada di atas meja. Ternyata sudah jam 11 malam.

Ketakutan masih melanda si bungsu Uchiha. Tiba-tiba ia merasa suhu ruangan bertambah dingin sehingga ia menarik selimut sampai batas kepala. Mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan perasaan takut dan udara yang tiba-tiba dingin, ia memejamkan mata dan membayangkan sosok Mayu-chan sedang bernyanyi dihadapannya. Akhirnya nafasnya kembali teratur pertanda Sasuke masuk ke alam mimpi.

Mimpi apakah itu? Tentu saja memimpikan sosok Mayu-chan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**…**

***WOTA= Otaku tapi dalam bidang musik, mereka menggemari Girl-band/Boy-band ataupun Band tertentu.**

* * *

Astaga karya apaan ini?

Gomen kalau jelek dan tidak sesuai harapan.

Awalnya ingin di buat Oneshot tapi karena terlalu panjang Mbik jadiin Twoshot.

Dan chapter depan Hinata akan muncul :D

So, Silahkan review… mengenai cerita ini. Saran, pendapat dan kritik saya terima.

Sampai jumpa next chapter :)

Salam,

Mbik Si Kambing


	2. Chapter 2

**Holla minna, kembali akhirnya Mbik bisa up-date hari ini. Sebelumnya selamat lebaran ya…**

**Maaf kalau Mbik ada salah sama kalian m(_ _)m**

**Kemudian, Mbik ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih pada :**

**―Hinahime, Rifvany Hinata-chan, Yukori Kazaki, Clara-AVRIL, Nara Kazuki, Guest, dan Hasegawa Michiyo Gled― yang sudah nge-review cerita Mbik ini.**

**#hug you guys#**

**So, tanpa perlu ba..bi...bu.. let's read and enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chap 2 **

Sinar matahari pagi masuk dengan malu-malu dari balik tirai. Beberapa sinar mengenai mata seorang pemuda yang masih asyik di alam mimpi. Matanya bergerak gelisah karena cahaya silau dari sang surya. Pelan-pelan matanya terbuka dan tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata onyxnya menatap sekeliling ruangan kemudian tangannya meraba wajah dan tubuhnya.

'Sepertinya aku masih hidup. Syukurlah,' batin pemuda itu. Ia melihat jam yang ada di nakas yang menunjukkkan pukul 06.45, sambil mengumpat pemuda itu langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Kurang dari 10 menit ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Cepat-cepat ia memakai seragam dan segera menuju ruang makan.

"Tumben kau kesiangan, Sasuke?" tanya Nyonya Uchiha yang sedang menyantap sarapannya.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkan aku, kaa-san?"

Sasuke kesal karena bangun kesiangan yang mengakibatkan dirinya melewatkan ritual paginya, menyapa Mayu-chan. Sepertinya hari ini Sasuke benar-benar sial dan itu semua berkat CD bodoh dari Naruto.

"Tadi kaa-san sudah berusaha membangunkanmu, Sasuke. Pasti kau begadang lagi, ya?"

"Hn. "

Pertanyaan nyonya Uchiha hanya dijawab dengan dengusan kesal Sasuke.

"Aku pergi dulu, kaa-san." Sasuke berkata sambil mencomot selembar roti da meminum beberapa teguk susu.

"Hm. Hati-hati di jalan, ya!"

Mikoto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anak bungsunya itu. Mungkin karena waktu hamil Sasuke, Mikoto ngidam makan es batu sehingga sifat anaknya menjadi sedingin es.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..**

**Help Me, Sasuke~ © Mbik Si Kambing**

**..**

**Pairing: SasuHina**

**..**

**Genre: Horror/Comedy**

**..**

**Warning: OOC(Super duper), AU, Bahasa diluar EYD, Typos, Gaje, Garing, and many more..**

**..**

**If U don't like, please don't read**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sasuke langsung menarik kerah Naruto dan mengajaknya pergi ke kebun belakan sekolah. Gadis-gadis SFC hanya bisa melotot dan berbisik-bisik melihat tingkah pangeran pujaannya itu. Mereka berpikir apa jangan-jangan gossip yang bersedar bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto memiliki hubungan khusus benar adanya.

Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan tajam dari beberapa siswa, Sasuke tetap menyeret Naruto. Naruto yang dipaksa hanya bisa meronta-ronta.

"Apa maumu, Teme?!" teriak Naruto setelah mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Naruto merapikan seragam sekolahnya yang kusut akibat tarikan Sasuke. Ia sangat kesal dengan perilaku kasar temannya itu.

"Nih… kukembalikan CD konyolmu."

Sasuke melempar bungkusan hitam ke arah Naruto. Pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan sigap menangkapnya. Matanya melotot menandakan dirinya sedang disulut api amarah. Ia tidak terima CD kesayangannya diperlakukan semena-mena seperti itu. Keterlaluan! Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Naruto yang hilang kesabaran mulai menyemburkan kata-kata pedas.

"AKU SUDAH BAIK MEMINJAMKAN CD INI. TAPI KAUU… KAU MALAH MELEMPARNYA ASAL-ASALAN. SUDAH UNTUNG AKU JADI SAHABATMU… SEBENARNYA AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN SIFAT SOK-MU. DASAR NARSIS..! TUKANG PESOLEK…!"

Mata onyx Sasuke membola mendengar teriakan-teriakan Naruto. Sasuke kecewa. Sasuke sakit hati. Ternyata Naruto menganggapnya seperti itu. Apalagi ketika mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya **'dasar narsis, tukang pesolek'.**

Tukang pesolek?

Demi Kyai Oro dan rambut indahnya, Sasuke bukan tukang pesolek. Ia **hanya** menggunakan BB cream di wajah tampannya. Ia tidak pernah memakai mascara, bedak, eye shadow, bahkan lipstick.

Hanya BB Cream! Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Ingin rasanya ia mencekik sahabatnya itu. Amarahnya sudah sampai tahap maximal. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan meledak.

"KAU…" geram Sasuke. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sepertinya sebentar lagi amarahnya akan keluar.

"Kau…ja-jahat… Naruto. Hiks…hiks.." Sasuke memalingkan wajah dan terisak.

Hah?! Terisak? Maksudnya mengeluarkan air mata, gitu?

Yups! Satu lagi kelemahan Sasuke, cowok cakep itu kalau sudah marah sampai tahap maximal, bukan caci maki yang keluar tapi air mata. Air mata. Tidak ada yang tahu 'kan kalau Sasuke itu hatinya selembut pantat bayi. Sedikit saja terluka, air matanya akan keluar.

Naruto yang melihat sahabatnya yang terkenal cool, pendiam dan jutek itu nangis hanya bisa bengong dan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, ga' tau harus berbuat apa-apa.

"Cup..cup..cup. jangan nangis dong, Sasuke. Nanti mukanya tambah jelek, lho…."

Niatnya sih ingin meredam tangisan Sasuke, tapi tangisan Sasuke semakin keras. Terang aja nangis, siapa coba yang ga' sedih kalau dikatai jelek. Apalagi kalau Sasuke yang notabane-nya selalu ganteng, tiba-tiba dikatain jelek.

Naruto semakin panik. Ia mulai membuat wajah-wajah jelek dan berjoget aneh agar Sasuke berhenti menangis.

"Bluuu eee… Ci…luk… ba…. Dang ding din dang ding dung…"

Tangis Sasuke berhenti, namun Naruto yang tidak melihat hal tersebut masih asyik meniru gaya topeng monyet,

"Naruto pergi ke pasar..," ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya ala monyet. Sasuke yang sudah berhenti menangis, menonton pertunjukan gratis itu.

"Hentikan itu, Naruto. Kau membuatku muak," ucap Sasuke datar dan setelah itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto berhenti. Mulutnya terbuka lebar melihat reaksi Sasuke yang berubah drastis. Bukannya tadi Sasuke masih menangis tersedu-sedu? Tapi sekarang Sasuke sudah memasang wajah stoic-nya kembali.

'Apa Sasuke punya kepribadian ganda, ya?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Ia menggendikkan bahu dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sa~su~ke~~" panggil Naruto. Sasuke tidak menggubris sapaan si bocah jabrik. Naruto yang diacuhkan malah tersenyum aneh. Ia semakin ingin mengusili Sasuke.

"Tadi kamu menangis, ya~~" kata Naruto dengan nada menjengkelkan.

"Kau..! jangan ceritakan ini pada siapa-siapa, awas sampai berita ini tersebar," Sasuke mendekat dan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke wajah Naruto. Niatnya sih ingin mengancam Naruto, tapi sayang kurang berhasil. Ancaman Sasuke malah membuat pemuda jabrik itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ppffu…hahaha… Okey…okey! Tidak masalah. Rahasiamu aman bersamaku, Sasuke. Tapi nanti traktir aku makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku pulang sekolah nanti."

"Hn."

"Hahaha… sebaiknya kau lihat wajahmu ketika kau menangis, Teme. Lucu sekali.." kata Naruto sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat menahan tawa.

"NARUUTOOO!" teriak Sasuke.

Sasuke mengejar Naruto yang kala itu masih saja tertawa.

"Hahaha…Kejar aku, teme."

"Awas kau kalau tertangkap."

Dari kejauhan para penggemar Sasuke alias SFC yang melihat adegan kejar-kejaran Sasuke-Naruto―yang menurut mereka sangat mesra―hanya bisa menangis frustasi.

"Sasuke-sama~"

"Sasuke-sama…"

Para fans Sasuke memanggil nama sang idola sambil menggigit sapu tangan, karena tidak tahan melihat adegan tersebut.

"Minna.., nanti malam kita kumpul di tempat biasa untuk melakukan ritual," ucap ketua klub―Uzumaki Karin mantap.

Anggota yang lain mengangguk. Mereka paham maksud perkataan sang ketua. Malam ini mereka akan mengadakan ritual khusus, yaitu doa bersama untuk kesembuhan Sasuke. Emang Sasuke sakit apa? Ya, apalagi kalau bukan penyakit disorientasi seksual yang mereka kira diderita sang pujaan hati.

Semoga dengan digelarnya doa bersama, idolanya tersebut kembali ke jalan yang lurus.

Amin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul enam sore, Sasuke dengan langkah gontai sampai rumah. Si doi telat karena harus mentraktir Naruto makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku. Naruto itu memang pintar mencari kesempatan emas, mumpung ditraktir Sasuke, ia yang biasanya makan hanya dua mangkuk ramen, tadi makan 4 mangkuk sekaligus. Sasuke pingin nangis rasanya ketika melihat dompetnya yang menipis.

Sepertinya ini memang hari sial Sasuke.

"Tadaima."

Hening dan gelap.

Ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah Sasuke yang luas itu. Sasuke menghidupkan lampu ruang tengah dan melihat secarik kertas di atas meja. Sambil mengernyit, Sasuke membaca tulisan tangan ibunya.

**_Dear Sasuke,_**

**_Gomen. Kaa-san harus menjemput Itachi dan Tou-san di bandara. Sebenarnya kaa-san ingin ngajak kamu, tapi kamu ga' datang-datang. Ya sudah kaa-san tinggal. Kamu jaga rumah yaa…_**

**_Tenang, ada yang nemenin kamu, koq ;)_**

**_Peluk cium,_**

**_Kaa-san_**

Sasuke menghempaskan diri di sofa dan kembali membaca ulang pesan terakhir ibunya yang terkesan ganjil itu.

_'Tenang ada yang nemenin kamu, koq.'_

Memangnya siapa ? tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah, hanya ada Sasuke.

Sendirian. Di dalam rumah yang besar ini.

Krik…krik…krik.

Hanya terdengar suara jangkrik dari kebun belakang rumah.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh ruangan. Tiba-tiba adrenalinnya berpacu cepat. Mulai dah kambuh sifat parno-nya. Cepat-cepat ia menghidupkan seluruh lampu, bahkan lampu gudang yang ada di loteng juga tidak ketinggalan. Tidak hanya itu, ia memasang musik dan TV keras-keras.

Setelah dirasa aman, Sasuke kembali duduk di ruang tengah.

**Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.**

Lima menit. Sepuluh menit. Orang tua dan kakaknya belum juga pulang. Sasuke semakin gelisah. TV yang tadi dibiarkan nyala tidak ia diperhatikan.

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja," ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Setelah mematikan TV dan musik, Sasuke melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Ketikanakan menuju tangga, kakinya berhenti karena mendengar sesuatu.

'Hiks.. hiks..hiks.'

Sasuke yang telinganya masih normal bisa mengetahui bahwa yang didengarnya adalah suara tangisan.

Glek.

Sasuke meneguk ludah.

"Imajinasi, Sasuke. Ya, hanya imajinasi."

Sasuke meyakinkan diri sendiri dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Membuka pintu, pemuda berambut emo itu langsung tiduran di kasurnya yang empuk.

_'__**I want you… I need you… I love you..'**_

Terdengar suara dering ringtone 'Heavy Rotation' milik AKB 48 dari saku celana Sasuke.

'Mungkin kaa-san,' batinnya.

Tapi belum sempat ia mengangkat, deringnya sudah terputus. Ia melihat layar HP dan melihat siapa yang menelpon.

**_'Private Number'_**

Ia meletakkan kembali smartphone-nya di meja. Selang beberapa detik, teleponnya kembali berbunyi, namun kembali mati sebelum Sasuke berhasil menganggkatnya.

Tiga kali sudah, teleponnya berbunyi dan tiga kali juga telponnya mendadak mati. Kembali rasa takut menghantuinya. Ia menarik dan menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Hanya orang iseng, Sasuke. Tenanglah."

Pip. Pip.

Kali ini Sasuke menerima SMS dari si 'private number'. Sambil memeluk bantal hati bergambar Mayu-chan, ia membacanya. Mata onyxnya menelusuri kata demi kata yang tertera di layar.

**_'Sasuke… tolong aku._**

**_Disini gelap. Aku tidak bisa keluar._**

**_Tolong aku, Sasuke.'_**

Glek.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke menelan ludah. Sial. Siapa sih yang berani-berani mengusilinya.

'Apa Naruto? Pasti Naruto!' batin Sasuke yakin.

Lamunan Sasuke buyar ketika mendengar kembali dering handphonenya. Ia sambar handphone-nya itu.

"Naruto! Permainanmu tidak lucu, tau!" teriak Sasuke.

"…" tidak ada suara dari seberang telepon.

"Hallo?"

"Saa..suu.. kee.." bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri mendengar suara dari seberang telepon. Suara wanita yang terkesan dalam namun mengerikan. Sasuke kembali meneguk ludah, keringat dingin meluncur dari dahinya, entah mengapa ia tidak bisa merespon si lawan bicara.

"Hiks… hiks.." terdengar suara tangisan.

"Tolong aku Sasuke…"

Cepat-cepat Sasuke memutuskan sambungan dan melempar handphonenya jauh-jauh.

Ia merutuki nasip sialnya hari ini.

**_'I want you… I need you..'_**

Kembali handphone Sasuke berdering dan merinding mendengar nada dering tersebut. Ia menutup telinganya erat-erat seraya berdoa semoga keluarganya cepat pulang.

Suara dering telepon berhenti, Sasuke membuka telinganya, namun suara tangisan kembali terdengar, bukan dari handphone-nya melainkan dari kebun belakang rumah. Kamar Sasuke terletak tepat di depannya, sehingga dari jendela kamar Sasuke bisa melihat jelas kebun tersebut.

'Hiks… hiks..' suara tangisan berasal dari dalam sumur. Sumur tua yang sudah lama kering.

Oh my goat! Jerit Sasuke dalam hati. Apa jangan-jangan muncul sosok hantu dari dalam sumur seperti video yang ditontonnya kemarin? Sasuke parno. Parno tingkat akut. Ia mulai gemetaran, giginya bergemeletuk, dan keringat mengucur deras.

Ia butuh bantuan. Sebuah pertolongan dari seorang yang professional.

Ia berlari dan menyambar handphone yang tadi dilemparnya, memencet nomor yang pertama kali diingatnya.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Tut… Tut…

'Kumohon… angkat, Naruto.' Batin Sasuke. Selang beberapa detik, Naruto menjawab teleponnya.

"Hallo."

"Naruto.. cepat kesini! Sepertinya ada hantu dirumahku." kata Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"…"

"Hallo… Naruto, kau masih disana? Jawab aku!"teriak Sasuke frustasi.

"Kau sakit Sasuke? Jangan-jangan gara-gara kebanyakan makan ramen?"

"EErrr…Bukan, aku serius! Dia ada di dalam sumur tua yang ada di kebun belakang," jelas Sasuke sambil menggigit kuku jarinya.

"Kau serius?"

"Kapan aku pernah bercanda, Naruto?!"

"Hantu di dalam sumur? Jangan-jangan Sadako. Apa kau pernah menonton The Ring?"

"Sadako? The Ring? Tidak, aku tidak pernah menontonnya." Sasuke yang takut hantu jelas tidak pernah menonton film tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku berangkat sekarang. Lebih baik kau mengambil garam, Sasuke. Menurut kyai Oro, garam adalah penangkal hantu yang baik," jelas Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto juga penggemar acara **'memang dunia lain'**.

Setelah menelpon Naruto, Sasuke berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil setoples garam.

Dari arah sumur, Sasuke kembali mendengar rintihan dan tangisan yang membuat seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri.

'Jangan takut, Sasuke. Ada garam disisimu.' Sasuke menggenggam toples yang berisi garam dengan erat dan melangkah ke kebun belakang.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Tanpa sadar ia sudah sampai di kebun tak terawat itu. Rumput dan ilalang yang tumbuh liar menambah kesan angker. Angin malam yang berhembus menyebabkan dahan-dahan bergesekan dan menimbulkan suara-suara aneh.

**Kriet.. kriet..**

"Sasuke, kaukah itu?" tanya suara dari dalam sumur. Tubuh Sasuke mendadak tidak bisa digerakan ketika ia melihat tangan ramping dan putih menjulur keluar dari dalam sumur, persis seperti video yang ditontonnya kemarin malam.

Tangannya bergetar ketika membuka tutup toples. Sambil berteriak, ia melempar garam ke arah sumur dengan membabi-buta.

"Pergi kau hantu… pergi!"

Sepertinya tidak mempan, karena tangan satunya kembali terjulur dan memegang tepian sumur. Tiba-tiba kakinya lemas dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

"Sasuke… Sasuke…" suara itu masih memanggil-manggilnya.

Sasuke membalikkan badan dan merangkak menjauhi sumur.

**Hap.**

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Sebuah tangan ramping dan dingin mencengkram erat pergelangan kakinya. Ia terlalu takut untuk menoleh ke belakang.

Sasuke parno, menjerit berkali-kali dan melupakan sifat dingin yang diagung-agungkannya selama ini. Ia berusaha menendang-nendang sosok yang mencengkram pergelangan kakinya.

"Pergi kau! Pergi… Aku belum mau mati. MAYU-CHAANN! Tolong aku!" teriak Sasuke.

Apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya? Mati karena dimakan hantu? Sasuke memejamkan mata, pasrah menerima akhir hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lho, Sasuke… apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Matanya membuka lebar mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal. Setitik air mata keluar dari ujung matanya. Sebuah rasa syukur memenuhi relung hatinya.

"Oka-san.. tolong aku," kata Sasuke sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Disamping ibunya, berdiri Itachi, Naruto dan ayahnya. Mereka berempat menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sasuke yag sangat OOC itu. Bahkan mulut Itachi sampai terbuka lebar.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

'Hinata?'

Pertanyaan Itachi langsung membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arah belakang. Sasuke melotot tidak percaya. Rupanya sosok yang dikira hantu selama ini adalah Hinata, tetangga sekaligus teman masa kecilnya. Sasuke malu bukan kepalang, dari ekor matanya dapat dilihat Naruto berusaha menahan tawa.

Sial. Benar-benar sial!

Buru-buru ia berdiri dengan wajah sedikit terangkat dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hehehe… tadi aku tidak sengaja jatuh ke dalam sumur, baa-san," jelas Hinata.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya.

"Apa?! Apa kau terluka, Hinata?" tanya Itachi.

"Emm… hanya luka kecil dibagian lutut."

"Kalau begitu harus segera diobati," ucap Mikoto.

Mikoto mengajak Hinata pergi namun buru-buru Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Aku ingin bicara dulu dengan Hinata, kaa-san."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama."

Setelah keluarganya serta Naruto pergi kedalam rumah, Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam.

"Jadi kau yang menelponku tadi?"

Hinata menggangguk.

"SMS tadi?"

Kembali Hinata menggangguk.

"Tapi kenapa kamu atur menjadi private number, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke frustasi. Tangannya gatal ingin menjambak rambutnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Sasuke. Mu-mungkin Hanabi-chan yang merubahnya."

Jawaban Hinata membuat Sasuke menepuk jidatnya, "Kemudian kenapa kau bisa jatuh ke dalam sumur? Dan kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam rumahku?"

"Ee.. tadi Usa-chan…," kata Hinata sambil mengelus-elus kepala kelinci putih, "..lari kebelakang kebun dan aku berusaha mengejarnya. Mungkin karena tidak hati-hati aku terpeleset dan jatuh ke dalam sumur. Sedangkan kenapa aku ada di sini,karena ibumu menyuruhku untuk menemanimu selama beliau pergi," jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah, dan soal aku yang berusaha menendangmu aku minta maaf."

"Iie. Tadi tendanganmu tidak mengenaiku sama sekali 'kok."

"Ayo aku obati lukamu," Sasuke tersenyum dan menarik tangan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri sedang blushing berat. Wajahnya memerah bagai kepiting rebus.

"Sasuke…"

"Apa?"

"Terimakasih tadi mau menolongku," kata Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke tidak mengerti perkataan Hinata barusan. Menolong? Bukannya ia malah menendang-nendang Hinata?

"Bukannya tadi kau memberikan tali padaku?" tanya Hinata.

"Tali?"

"Iya. Tuh.. lihat masih ada di sana," kata Hinata sambil menunjuk tali yang ujungnya diikat di pohon.

Aneh. Apa jangan-jangan…

Mata onyxnya melirik ke arah sumur dan sedikit terlonjak melihat sosok berambut panjang muncul dari dalam sumur.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… ada apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir melihat wajah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memucat.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Hinata. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk."

Hinata menggangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah, sementara Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya―tangan putih dan keriput―dan tersenyum mengerikan.

**Glek.**

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan ketika membuka mata, sosok itu lenyap bagaikan debu terbawa angin.

'Apa Sasuke harus menghubungi tim **'memang dunia lain'** dan Kyai Oro untuk datang ke rumahnya?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

Krik..krikk… apa-apaan tu ending ceritanya?

Garing ya… jelek kah?

Maaf kalo ga sesuai selera :( Mbik uda berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk buat cerita ini.

Tapi Mbik senang karena ada karya Mbik yg SasuHina yang tamat:D

Diharap pada para pembaca untuk meninggalkan jejak berupa review. Bisa berupa kesan, pendapat, kritik dan saran.

Don't be a silence reader, okey!

Sampai jumpa di karya Mbik laennya ya :)


End file.
